My parents will not be happy about this
by AnyankaNarcissa
Summary: Every teacher has a student they want to dissappear from the surface of earth. For DADA teacher Harry Potter, this is none other than Decius Malfoy. ONESHOT. Implies DMHG relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. I will use the names Daria and Decius Malfoy in some of my other fics though, I'm quite attached to those names.

Summary: All teachers have at least one student they want to kill. For Harry Potter, it's Decius Malfoy. One-shot.

A/N: First non-romantic fic I've written. I hope the rating is OK – I'm used to writing M and T fics. Some response to this please? Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

_**My parents will not be to happy about this, professor Potter.**_

_By Anyanka Narcissa_

Harry Potter loved teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. He loved the subject – his best friends had already pointed out that his way of speaking about them matched the one of his former teacher – Severus Snape.

He loved correcting tests, teaching and pointing out important facts (he had spent too many hours in a library with Hermione when he was in school) that his students had missed.

He loved his students – Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, as long as they did their best. There was only one reason he didn't look forward to teaching the third years from Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

That reason came in form of a boy, whose mother he loved, and father he tolerated. But he absolutely detested this twelve year old boy. Not because he was a copy of his father when they were that age, with the exception of brown eyes, and not because he wasn't a good student.

No – Decius Malfoy was everything a teacher could wish for when it came to academic achievements. He would probably leave Hogwarts with twelve Outstanding NEWTs, and was devoted to his schoolwork, and possibly also to his few friends.

The problem was his parenthood.

Decius Malfoy had everything he could dream of – a good home, caring parents, good friends and a two year younger sister; Daria, who he loved deeply.

He had a brilliant witch for a mother – Hermione Granger. And Harry had to admit that even his father – Draco Malfoy was a good wizard (except perhaps a bit sly and cunning at times).

The real problem was that Decius _knew_ this, and used it to his advantage whenever he could. Harry had only been teaching him for three years, and had already memorized every line Decius could come up with.

If Harry had to hear one other phrase coming from him including "Governors Board" or "the Minister," he would have to exercise an enormous self control not to strangle the poor boy.

He could hear the third years gathering around the door to his classroom now, and he reluctantly opened it to let them in. He eyed the blonde boy and sighed heavily. He knew these classes all to well.

He started class, led them through the lection about Kappas, and handed out homework. It was practical, and included a session in the Forbidden Forest with him in groups of five and five. He looked at his students and stopped at the frowning blond boy.

Sighing again, he said:

"Is there anything you want to say, mister Malfoy?"

"Isn't the forest dangerous?"

"You are in there under the supervision of me. The Headmistress has granted us the permission to take this practical lesson, and it will not be dangerous in any way, as we will be in a secluded area."

"But there are werewolves and other dangerous creatures out there, professor."

"The area we will be in is safe, and the Astronomy classes should have taught you that the full moon is in three weeks."

Decius Malfoy glared at him. Then he sat back in his chair, and Harry knew what was to come.

"My parents will not be to happy about this, professor Potter."

He had heard the threat before. He was tired of it. His hands itched, the only way to make it better would have been to put them around the boy's pale neck. If only he would keep his mouth shut for once.

But then again, you couldn't expect anything else from a boy whose father was on the Board of School Governors, or whose mother was Minister for Magic.

* * *

Again – a little review would be nice. 


End file.
